


Happier || daisuga

by butteregh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, Multi, Regret, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteregh/pseuds/butteregh
Summary: ||Cause Baby You Look Happier, You Do.. ||Sugawara knew he had to confess his feelings to Daichi, but he was scared he would've ruined the friendship between them.Now he wished he did it sooner.Songfiction:Ed Sheeran - Happier





	Happier || daisuga

I stood still as I looked around at the scenery I was in at the moment, it was a massive building, white walls, a silver chandelier and beautifully decorated white glass in every wall I saw. It was quite enchanting if I say so myself. I wish that I will have the same venue as this at my wedding.

A wedding like you've never seen before, purple and blue flowers in these cute little wooden flower pots, a lot of green, such as trees in the size of a chair, ivies climbing up the wall, ocean blue orchids;

Too bad for me, I didn't get the chance to stand here right now with the one that I love, instead of that, I'm seeing him marrying a woman, a sweet caring, but a still fierce woman. Well, I hope that he's happy with her, he better be...

      _**Walking down 29th and park.**_

As I snapped out of my trance, I walked to the bench where friends and family of the groom sit. While I was looking for a seat, the groom's mother looked at me with a smile, the same smile she gave me the first time I have met her. The smile was a wide one with happiness all over it. She gestured for me to come and sit next to her, so I did what she said and sat next to her.

''How are you, my boy?'' She asked with a sweet voice, it was calming. ''I'm fine, thank you for asking. Are you nervous about your son?'' I replied, little did she know I was actually lying. I had to watch how my best friend was going to marry his girlfriend. It's heartbreaking to know that you're not the one who is standing there.

''I am, but I'm sure that he'll manage. He's a tough boy.'' Of course, he's a tough boy. I mean, he was the boys' volleyball captain, why wouldn't he be tough? He brought our team to nationals with many complications in the way. ''So, sweety, are you excited for today? He said that he was really looking forward to seeing you after the ceremony.''

Why would he? He would have a wife then, he should spend time with her instead of with me. ''If I'm being honest, I'm really excited! I can finally see that dork marry the woman of his dreams. Also, he is? He didn't say anything to me, I guess I'll look out for him haha.'' I said back to her with fake excitement in my voice. Anything to make her happy.

I then heard the wedding entrance music start. Well, time to put my extra fake mask on, just to hide my all so obvious feelings. Time to restrain the tears.

    _**I saw you in another's arms.**_

There he goes, walking to the aisle with his dad by his side. He looks so handsome... Not the time to think that, make up your mind, you idiot. The groom and I glanced at each other. When I saw him glancing at me, I put on my fakest smile of them all, just to hide the tears that were collecting behind my eyelids. Do not let him see, let him be happy. He then walks past me, going to the place where he's meant to be. His father tells him something along the lines of 'good luck'. Well, he doesn't need luck. He knows what he's doing.

''Please stand for our bride.'' The pastor announced. This was the moment, the moment my heart wished it didn't need to feel.

And there, the chorus of the song hits and the doors were opening, there she goes. The bride, she's in a beautiful A-Line wedding dress, lace on the bottom, a silver belt around her waist, sheer sleeves that looked flawless and a veil, which was full of silver beads and flowers. She looked like she was the luckiest woman alive, and she should feel that way. Happy as if nothing else mattered.

Her dad was by her side too as she walked down the aisle, in the exact same footsteps as the groom, she looked so happy. Then when the song hits the ending chorus, the bride reached the same place as the groom. They were engulfed in each other's eyes, happiness radiating from them both.

''Who presents this woman in the marriage this day?'' The pastor asks her dad. ''Our lovely Yui.'' Her dad said with confidence lacing his voice. Michimiya got the grand prize of marrying my best friend... She deserves it. She had the guts. ''Mister, you can say your goodbyes to your daughter, wish her the best of luck.'' When that sentence ended, her father lets go of her hand and walked away while saying 'I love you'. That's when she walked to the groom, who was waiting for her arrival. She walked to him as she took his hand. Gently caressing it.

    **_Only a month we've been apart._**

They intertwined their hands as the pastor cleared his throat, preparing to speak the remarks of the wedding. ''Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today because of this special occasion. The occasion being the love of two souls being connected today by a ring of trust. Two wonderful souls decided to secure their love, so it will last for an eternity. To witness the marriage of Yui Michimiya and Daichi Sawamura. The marriage of today is not a beginning of a relationship but a continuation of an everlasting one. They decided to portray their love in front of their family and friends, in form of a wedding that will show their hearts becoming a union. And by that, thank you for your time to come and celebrate it with them.''

My heart was aching as it had to endure the beginning of the ceremony. The only thing was, this was only the easy part. I don't know if I will survive the hard part without crying. I looked next to me because I heard small sobs. It was Daichi's mom who was crying her eyes out, honestly, I would do the same if I had a son. She must be so utterly proud.

As the ceremony goes on, I started to really wonder off, what would've happened if I was just a few hours earlier than Michimiya? Would I be standing there right now with Daichi in front of me? Or would he reject me? He's probably straight anyway, no way that he was bisexual. I then looked at his face and thought:

**_You look happier._ **

Then all my attention regained its senses and I was completely focused. Was I preparing myself for the part that comes now? Please, let me die already. I can't hear this without shattering.

''Daichi, do you take Yui as your wedded wife and do you promise to share your happiness and sorrow, to stand with her through times of joy and times of pain? Building a life that belongs jointly to the two of you? And do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and respect her?'' The pastor asked Daichi.

''I do.''

My heart and eyes ached at this moment, it was official, he was completely gone for her. There's no chance to confess my dying love for him.

''And Yui, do you take Daichi as your wedded husband and do you promise to share your happiness and sorrow, to stand with him through times of joy and times of pain? Building a life that belongs jointly to the two of you? And do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and respect him?'' He repeated to the bride.

''I do.''

After I heard that, my eyes unconsciously let out a tear that stained my cheek.

''Now, Daichi will say his vowels to Yui.''

''I, Daichi take you Yui. For my beautiful and loving wife. I promise to love you, to comfort you, to hold and keep you close, to listen and have compassion, to nourish you with gentleness, to uphold you with my strength, to respect and take care of you, to honor and cherish you. through happy times and through difficult times, for all the days of my life.''

''Now, Yui, you may now say your vowels to Daichi.''

''I, Yui take you Daichi. For my amazing husband. I promise to love you and comfort you, to hold and keep you close, to listen and have compassion, to nourish you with gentleness, to uphold you with my strength, to respect and take care of you, to honor and cherish you, through happy times and through difficult times, for all the days of my life.'''

They did it, they said their vowels. There's no going back anymore. I will have to let go now.

The pastor then asked the bridesmaid to bring the rings to the couple as I watched with a smile that was laced with agony.

''The ring is a material symbol that has been designed to illustrate spiritual truth. The ring has 2 characteristics which make it suitable as a reminder to us of what marriage really is. First, the ring is a circle, and circles have no beginning and no end, and they last forever. Just like your love and your commitment, also rings are made out of metal to be valued, which have the quality of getting better and better and more valuable with age, it is my hope that your love will grow and improve while the years go by.''

''Daichi, will you now present the ring as a symbol of your love, honor, and loyalty?'' The pastor asked Daichi. He replied with a yes while putting the ring on Yui her finger.

''This ring I give to you, comes from unconditional love.'' Now the ring was on her finger and If I had to be honest, the ring is beautiful. It really suits her.

''Yui, will you now present the ring as a symbol of your love honor and faithfulness?'' She answered with the same answer as Daichi while she grabbed the ring and placed it around Daichi's finger. Her hand was shaking, she's nervous. Well, she has to do it or I'm taking her spot.

''This ring I give to you, comes from our constant faithfulness.'' The ring that was placed around Daichi's finger looked really unique, something I would've chosen if he was my groom. Well, I can at least dream about it.

After a short prayer, it was finally time for the main thing of this ceremony, the part I didn't want to see but I had to, the tear that was first caressing my face had dried up, but there was a stain of the track the tear had taken. Nobody saw it I think. Also, Daichi's mom is crying her eyes out and I'm comforting her as she had her left arm around my right arm, and her right arm around the left arm of her husband. She really needs the support. It's quite funny how Daichi's mom can be so soft, it reminds me of Daichi after practice in high school, he was always so caring and soft to me when we were off the court, but hey, he has Michimiya now. She deserves the same memories that I had of Daichi.

''Before this celebration, Daichi and Yui have promised each other their love for a lifetime, have given each other rings to wear as a sign for love for an eternity, and for the love for one another. I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.''

And there goes Daichi, grabbing Yui by her waist, pulling her close to him and giving her the kiss of a lifetime. As I see this happening, I didn't realize that there were tears dripping out of my eyes without me noticing. They were silent tears. While everyone was beginning to stand up for a round of applause, I decided to join them and be happy for my best friend for the last time now that he upgraded from a boy to a man. Daichi lifted Yui up and brought her to the main room next to the ceremonial room. All of the guests were moving to the main room as well behind the newlywed couple.

Everyone took a seat at the tables and waited for the couple to slice the first piece of cake. After a couple of minutes chatting, they finally decided to show up, and honestly, I was losing my patience with them. They sliced the cake and everyone got a piece. The flavor was vanilla with strawberry, Daichi's favorite.

      _**Saw you walk inside a bar.**_

I saw Daichi and Yui go to the bartender to get some drinks, alcohol already. They sure were fast. While I was staring at them, Daichi noticed me and gestured to me that I should join them, I didn't hesitate to join them, but first I had to wipe away the tears that were still covering my cheeks.

''Hey Suga! Hey man, did you actually cry after the ceremony? Was it that beautiful? Haha!'' The man himself said with a grin on his face, did he really think this? Well, I can't argue, it was actually quite beautiful if I'm completely honest with you. ''Yeah, this man cried. I know. Anyway, Yui, your dress is so beautiful, and your veil, where?'' I asked with enthusiasm lacing my voice.

''Oh, really? Thanks! Daichi's and my mom helped to pick a dress out for me, and they made me say yes. They're really sweet!'' I couldn't help but chuckle, moms always had a good fashion sense I guess.

      **_He said something to make you laugh._**

''Well, my mom basically said: ''If you don't wear this, I'll cry.'' so she got her way.'' Daichi laughed out, Yui thought it was funny too, so she started to laugh as well. He still has the same mom as always, she always said that to Daichi too. I guess he just wasn't fashionable enough.

As they were laughing, I started to think about all of the times that Daichi was talking about his mom with me. Usually, those times were about him nagging about his mom that she said that his fashion style was horrible, or that one time when she got him a pink sweater with rainbows on it for his birthday. I thought that was pretty gay, but who am I to judge.

      _ **I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours.**_

While I was in deep thought, I started to look at them, there were two big smiles plastered on their faces. Yui's dimples were also showing, I never knew she had them, big surprise. When Daichi and I were laughing, we always looked like we had the time of our lives, profoundly Daichi's smile, it was huge, and you could always see all of his teeth showing. I guess he just wasn't as happy with me as he is with her

If I did confess my feelings to Daichi in high school, would he be the same person that he is with her, or would he be quieter like before? His smile always told the truth about how he was feeling because now, his smile is wider than the one with me. He truly looks like the happiest man alive next to her.

      _**Yeah, you look happier, you do.**_

''Hey Suga, are you okay? You look a little bit zoned out.'' Daichi asked with worry lacing his beautiful stern voice. I have two options now, say 'no I'm not, you should've been with me.' or just try to cover everything away with a 'yeah, I'm fine.'. Either way, it's easier and better if I keep my emotions far away from my mouth and just reply with an answer that's not harmful.

''Haha, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just a bit tired cause work has been hell, you know, the usual.'' Hmm... Seems legit? Now let's just hope that he believes it. ''If you're tired, go and rest a bit, you're the last person I'd want to see passed out.'' Maybe I should take a break, maybe I should go home and rest so that my mind would be a little bit clearer than it is now.

''Sugawara,'' Yui started, ''maybe it's better if you go home, you look a little paler than usual.'' Even the bride says I should go home, that says a lot. ''But the wedding? Wouldn't I miss everything?'' I don't want to leave my best friend hanging at his own wedding.

''Dude, you're as pale as my white t-shirt, are you sure you're okay?'' Great, now he's worried too. But he does have a point, I'm not feeling all that well right now, they must've noticed. ''Sugawara, I know you probably don't like the thought of leaving the wedding, but you really look sick. Please make Daichi a little bit happier and go and rest at home?'' Yui pleaded, and you know that when someone pleads because of your health, they mean it.

''Well, if you two are that serious about my health, I will obey, but one problem... I don't have anyone to ride with. I came on foot.'' I stated. I'm still collecting money for a car. Life is expensive you know. ''Well, I'm sure that my beloved husband would want to bring you home, don't keep him tho, he still needs to come back to the party.'' Well, if life couldn't be better right now, please bury me. ''Are you really okay with that Yui?'' ''Of course, I am, now bring him home so that he can rest properly.''

After that conversation, I was barely able to stand on my own two legs alone and Daichi had to support me to the car. I feel quite embarrassed about it. As I buckled on my seatbelt I saw that Daichi was doing the same and I must admit, this is a pretty nice car. Big enough for a family of 5, I can already see it. Daichi and Yui going on vacation with two kids in the back seat. Seems like a perfect family.

''So, do you still live in the same apartment as before?'' The brown haired male asked. ''Well, I don't have enough money for a new apartment, not even for a car, so yeah.'' My job doesn't pay me enough for the effort. ''I think I still remember where that was so we'll be good without looking on the internet, anyway, how come you look so sick? Don't tell me you're not eating enough again, you know you can always tell me.'' Ah, there he goes, dad-mode.

''I'm eating enough, don't worry. It's probably just a fever.'' Sure Kōshi, you're lovesick. Just put on some music and try to ignore your feelings for a while. So I did what I told myself and put on some music. Then at the wrong time when I put on the radio, 'Happier' started playing. I slowly started to sing along to the song as I looked out of the window at the dark view with street lights. I then heard another voice joining the song and that voice belonged to Daichi, he knew the song too.

''So Suga, have you found yourself a partner yet?'' Daichi asked, trying to break the silence in the car. If only he knew that I have given up on getting one cause he's the one I had been looking for. ''I tried, didn't work out tho, haha.'' Nice save. ''Well, I will give you the best of luck. Gotta get one before you're old and grey.'' Was that a joke? ''I'm at least pretty in grey. You can try your best but it'll never look as good as mine.'' I snorted back, just like old times. Stupid but still funny jokes about my hair never get old. Pun intended.

''You still aren't giving up on your ash-colored hair, typical Suga.'' He said whilst laughing, but there was something different about this laugh. It was wider, even wider than before when he was with Yui. I'm seriously wondering if his smiles do lie. This man takes too long to warm up, he's too cold. Speaking about cold, the car is quite cold, I mean, freezing cold. BrrH.

''Uhm, Suga? Are you just feeling cold or?'' And he's the worried dad again. ''Kinda yeah, I didn't realize it could be this cold in spring, stupid am I right?'' I seriously didn't think about it. ''Well, you can grab my jacket from the back seat.'' I did what he suggested and it was suddenly a lot warmer. To be honest, his jacket is kinda nice, it smells like him too, very manly.

Around 10 minutes later, we arrived at my apartment, way too soon. This is where he'd leave me alone while he'd return to his wife, warm in a house. I walked out of the car and headed to the building's door, but before I could walk through it I was stopped.

''Suga, ehm, I'm sorry.'' What? Why would this big man say sorry to me? What did he do to me to let him say 'sorry'? ''I'm sorry for never confessing to you.'' ''.. I... Dai-'' Then it happened. I felt warm soft lips connecting with mine while wet salty tears made it's way across my face. After we broke apart, Daichi moved his hands towards my face to wipe away my tears.

''Daichi... One word, why? Don't make this harder than it already is. Just, why?'' I asked. I am desperate for answers. He kissed me, he's married? Did this even mean something? What about Yui? Why!? ''I wanted to confess to you from the moment I saw you, but I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to keep you away from all of the hate we'd get. I'm just so sorry that I didn't confess even if I saw you were keeping everything strained. Yui literally confessed to me on the day I wanted to confess to you, quite awful. Now I'm married to her what is honestly amazing, I came to love her unconditionally. That kiss was a way of saying goodbye, I'm sorry Suga.''

I was in complete shock as he told the story, he had feelings for me too? ''Anyway, I think I have to return to my lovely bride, can't stay here forever, unfortunately.'' He had to go already? Please don't go. ''Rest up a bit, sleep tight, farewell Suga.'' And with that, he stepped back into his car and drove away.

After I couldn't see his car anymore on the horizon, I began walking to my apartment. It took a lot of fake smiles to reassure the neighbors that I was okay. Some tried to stop me but I insisted I was alright. I reached the door and unlocked it with my key, it had a keychain on it that Daichi gave to me, a cute volleyball. At the exact moment I closed the door, I broke down. I sobbed and I whispered quietly ''It's better this way, I'm so, so sorry...''

I grabbed my phone and looked at the background picture, a photo of me and Daichi on graduation day, both smiling as if it was the happiest times of our lives. Everything was so simple back then, why does everything that's happening now consists of pain, misery, tears, and regret. Suddenly I feel a buzz coming from my phone, a text from Yui came in.

══════

Sawamura Yui: Hey Sugawara! Thank you for coming to the party! :photo_attached:

Sugawara Koshi:  
Haha, no problem! Good luck you two.

══════

The photo was the newly wedded couple, as I looked at the photo my eyes quickly fell onto the smile that Daichi had, through a blurry vision caused by tears that were once again streaming down my face. I quietly whimpered:

 

> _**Baby, you look happier, you do.** _


End file.
